


Jealousy

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: 네가 느끼는 게 대체 뭔지그냥 날 믿고 따라와 fly with me
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/officialmonstax/status/982553393657823233  
> 大概是這張照片的故事

「要拍了喔基賢xi ！1、2、3 很好很好，再笑得可愛一點！」

這次專輯的造型突然來了個大突破，成員們身上一個個都多了一些引人遐想的配件。

李玟赫看著大家對於自己身上的掛飾玩味地把玩，從各自的表情看的出來都明顯知道這些東西應該會出現的地方，除了一個人......

「玟赫阿，這個是做什麼用的啊？」

坐在化妝椅上的劉基賢一臉傻瓜的扯著連在自己頸鍊上的兩條長長皮帶似的寬鍊子，抬頭看向站在隔壁的李玟赫。

旁邊的任昌均馬上控制不住的讓笑聲充滿整個待機室，曖昧的眼神在兩人之間來回，把被寵上天的忙內角色演的淋漓盡致，而劉基賢只是不明所以的露出跟剛才拍照一樣的笑容。

「呀，劉基賢，不要這樣對我笑！」

李玟赫覺得自己要瘋掉了，明明戀人也不是個不經世事的人，連在床上都能厚臉皮講一堆垃圾話的人 ，怎麼突然就少根筋呢？

「你給我過來。」

深吸一口氣，李玟赫拉起劉基賢的手頭也不回地離開待機室。

「哥...哥！等一下還有直播耶... 」沒有人理會任昌均後知後覺的勸告，其他人面無表情的只是瞥了一眼打開又關上的門後若無其事的繼續低頭滑手機。

「都多大了，會自己看著辦的。」

穿過人群和樓梯，推開了一間小房間的門，這整條走廊好像就是偶像之間傳說中電視台裡掩人耳目約會的地方。

劉基賢被李玟赫一把抱起放在雜物間的桌子上，他則站在他打開的雙腿之間，把劉基賢的腿拉到腰間，再讓他的雙手環繞著自己的脖頸，隨後一隻手扣住他的臀部，剩下的手則扯住了脖子上的鍊子，使得兩人的身體幾乎緊貼，他湊近劉基賢的耳朵旁邊用氣音開口：

「鍊子是這樣的時候用的，懂了嗎？」

劉基賢的臉馬上肉眼可見的開始脹紅，意識到自己剛剛的提問在人來人往的待機室裡是多丟臉的事情，之後更多的是對這個曖昧姿勢的危險性計算。

大家都知道，沒人能占得了劉基賢便宜，除了李玟赫，這還是他心甘情願的。

頸測是李玟赫溫暖的鼻息，腳跟接觸的位置是昨晚他們靠在衣櫃上做愛時他來回觸碰的地方。

很快整理好腦袋的思緒，劉基賢不甘示弱地又擺出剛剛純真無害的表情在李玟赫的唇上啄了一口，雙手也不安分的剝下兩人的西裝外套。

「人家之前不知道啊，又沒有這樣跟你玩過。」

李玟赫頓時有種上當的感覺，要不是他太了解對方，知道剛剛的不解是認真的，不然都要以為又是一場演技精湛的情趣自導自演。

雜物間地板上壞掉的手銬道具好巧不巧地出現在兩人的視野之中，心照不宣的眼神交換後便鬆鬆垮垮的出現在劉基賢的手上。

即使被輕輕綁縛的雙手還是能夠緊緊扯著李玟赫脖子上也有的那條鍊子，情不自禁的擺動腰身把自己更深的送入對方的口中。

太舒服了，劉基賢好像被開發了新的性癖般反常的呻吟出聲，不知道是因為初次嘗試的玩法還是太過刺激的地點，即使半褪的褲子遮擋住李玟赫舔舐他的風景，他還是興奮的等不及想要更多。

真的被進入的時候劉基賢已經無法去想還有多少時間可以胡鬧了，性愛之中李玟赫反倒是比較理性的一方，他則可以把所有的思緒留給感官接受到的一切歡愉。不得不承認李玟赫在做愛的時候那誰也沒見過的性感魅力勾的他只想把自己的全部都獻祭給對方，盯著他的眼神跟身下的傳遞給他的快感一樣炙熱，注意力無暇分散在盡力張開的雙腿跟因為被扯著頸飾而懸空的頭部上，明明接下來還有不得出錯的工作。

以後該不會連在宿舍以外的地方都要隨身攜帶保險套才行啊...

引起潔癖不適的黏膩感隨即又被黏糊親吻的甜蜜感蓋過，唾液從嘴角流下的模樣跟腿間一塌糊塗的體液在李玟赫的眼中根本就是催情的魔藥，被汗水浸溼的瀏海、因為情慾的潮紅而不再純真的表情和剛才簡直是天壤之別，劉基賢甚至在進出的動作之間主動扯過他頸上的鍊子讓他們可以靠近接吻。

最後挺弄的瞬間劉基賢甜膩的呻吟迴盪在狹小的空間裡，這就是主唱的威力嗎，李玟赫打趣的問。

「還想要...」

明明才還沒從高潮的刺激裡緩過來，眼角掛著濕意又在下意識的開口索求差點再次把李玟赫的理智打包帶走。一定是故意的，那個邊笑的天真爛漫，雙手卻色情的撫慰自己性器的樣子。

不行...還有直播，再怎麼樣今天也太過分了，他安撫了親了親劉基賢的額頭，再熟練的整理狼狽的兩人。

「不然我跟造型師姐姐借幾個，回去再玩，嗯?」


End file.
